El arte secreto del aire control
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Jinora, con 18 años cumplidos ya se convierte en maestra del aire control, pero eso implica mas responsabilidades y que sabrá mucho mas de su antigua cultura. Pero ciertas veces ciertas acciones dan paso a situaciones inesperadas.
1. El viento me susurra

**Espero que a los que visiten esta pagina estén bien y todo eso :) , aquí va mi siguiente fic: en este caso de una pequeña y dulce niña maestra aire que en esta historia se vuelve una bella y poderosa maestra del aire control; me refiero a Jinora, la hija mayor de Tenzin**

**Disclaimer: Cierto, Legend of Korra es de Nickelodeon, por lo tanto NO soy su dueño y el fic, cuya finalidad es la de entretener.**

**La imagen es tomada de Devianart y la autora es Kelly 1412**

**El arte secreto del aire control**

**Capitulo 1: El viento me susurra**

Han pasado siete años después de la convergencia armónica en la cual Korra derroto a Vaatu y a Unalaq y por tanto han pasado siete años de una nueva era donde los espíritus y los seres humanos estaban en la tierra y que la avatar renuncio a su rol de puente a ser una mediadora entre los espíritus y los humanos.

Actualmente la poderosa avatar (cuya edad es de 25 años) se encuentra en un larguísimo viaje con militares de las Fuerzas Unidas y de la Nación del Fuego con el fin de aminorar de manera diplomática los conflictos en el mundo, sobre todo entre humanos y espíritus o entre incluso las distintas etnias por razones ideológicas, económicas, o por el litigio de un territorio; es decir conflictos donde empresas privadas y espíritus se han convertido en los principales protagonistas y Korra como avatar tiene el deber de resolver pacíficamente esas peleas; sin embargo, aveces a la bella morena y al gran grupo de militares que la acompaña le ha tocado recurrir a la fuerza.

Ya en Ciudad República se respira una calma producto de la vigilancia y los esfuerzos constantes que hace la Policía del Metal Control para disminuir la delincuencia, la cual ha estado solamente presente en los barrios mas peligrosos como el Distrito del Dragón; que el actual presidente elegido hace 3 años, después que Raiko terminara su mandato, financie de manera equitativa los asuntos de seguridad y de preocupaciones sociales como la educación, la salud y el empleo, de dotar las universidades de la ciudad con lo necesario para mantener el gran prestigio que poseen, en fin satisfacer las necesidades de los ciudadanos todo lo que pueda.

En esa pequeña isla en medio de la Bahia Yue, la cual estaba el Templo aire de la isla, había un hermoso jardín con diversas flores de todas partes del mundo y también un jardín de bamboo y debajo de las ramas de estos, yacía una muy bella joven (que con solo verla dejaba a uno aturdido) de ojos marrones oscuros y con cabello castaño y con un pequeño moño rojo que le hacia juego, vestida con el atuendo tradicional de los nómadas aire y que estaba leyendo acerca de antigua historia de los Guerreros del Sol.

Era Jinora, y con 18 años cumplidos estaba punto de recibir los tatuajes que le daban el reconocimiento de maestra del aire control por aprender las 50 técnicas de aire control básicas mas el aprendizaje de técnicas avanzadas como la generación de mini-tornados, vórtices de aire o incluso cuchillas de aire (con referencia a esta ultima técnica, su padre Tenzin le advirtió que la utilizara en caso de extremo peligro debido a que es una habilidad que puede llegar dejar a alguien muy herido o incluso matarlo, cosa que la dulce Jinora jamas haría).

Ademas del duro entrenamiento en aire control, Jinora había ganado una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de mayor prestigio en Ciudad República debido a las buenas calificaciones que tuvo en la secundaria, ademas de que el entrenamiento en aire control lo valoraron mucho los funcionarios de admisiones en la Universidad.

-JINORAAA! ,-la cena esta servida, grito la mama de la muchacha.

-Ya voy mami, -dijo la joven maestra aire.

En ese momento se dirigió al comedor del Templo de la isla para comer junto a sus hermanos y padres, es decir, junto al alocado y enérgico Meelo, la hiperactiva y curiosa Ikki, y el tímido y callado Rohan; así como sus padres Pema y Tenzin. Pero también estaba la avatar ya que quería estar para la ceremonia en que la joven maestra aire recibía sus tatuajes que hacían reconocerla como un maestro aire que domina la técnica a nivel de maestría.

En el momento en que la familia llevaba unos siete minutos después de haber empezado a comer, llego Korra exhausta como si hubiese corrido una maratón por cinco horas y que puso sus manos en sus rodillas para reposar. En cambio Tenzin la mira molesto debido a que llego unos cuantos minutos después que la familia empezó a cenar.

-Korra!, ¿que son estas horas de llegar? ,-pregunto molesto el monje con referencia a la inpuntualidad de Korra.

-Pero Tenzin..., -dijo la morena y luego estuvo a punto de decirle una excusa, -es que estaba con mi novio Mako y no lo puedo dejar solo cuando el me invita.

-Eso no es excusa para llegar tarde, -Dijo el monje llamándole la atención. ,-Ademas pasas mucho tiempo con el y cuando estas con nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo estas con mi hija mayor.

Korra en los últimos años de partir por su viaje para garantizar el orden y el equilibro en el mundo, se había vuelto muy amiga de Jinora, considerándola algo así como su hermanita de toda la vida, y el cual se evidenciaba en que la avatar (antes del viaje) solía entrenar con Jinora el aire control donde consistía en la practica de varias técnicas avanzadas y el uso de las puertas giratorias para probar la agilidad e incluso en varios entrenamientos, Korra lanzaba bolas de fuego a su amiga para que pudiera esquivarlas fácilmente; claro, Tenzin le pego un regaño a la avatar por usar fuego control contra su hija, ademas de haber utilizado las puertas sin permiso

Ademas de los entrenamientos, las dos solían compartir momentos juntos dando una caminata por el parque, comiendo helado o hablando sobre chicos interesantes, en especial la morena cuando hablaba con la maestra aire sobre cualquier anécdota graciosa que involucraba a Mako.

-Cualquier cosa estoy aquí, ademas no pasa nado mi Tenzin, porque soy el avatar, -menciono la morena de manera muy relajada.

-Te perdono esta vez, pero mañana por favor que esta sea la ultima vez ¿dale? ,-dijo el monje tratando de relajarse.

-Vamos papi ,-empezó a hablar Ikki animadamente, -porque no mejor dejas a Korra en paz, ademas el tiene a su lindo Mako, y la verdad es que es tan lindo!

Korra se puso tan roja como un tomate que prefirió aguantarse la vergüenza; sin embargo, en el transcurso de la cena, se respiro un ambiente total de tranquilidad que dejo surgir todo tipo de conversaciones: de Korra con los militares, pasando por como Ikki paso como dos horas volando y Pema preocupándose que bajara, o de incluso las veces que Jinora se sonrojaba cuando veía a Mako como un muchacho lindo, y por tanto, Korra siempre la regañaba diciendo que el maestro fuego es de ella y que buscara a su hombre soñado.

En fin, fue una cena tranquila, ya en la noche se estaban preparando para dormir, Jinora estaba en el cuarto con Korra ya dispuesta a dormir con ella, ademas la hermosa maestra aire prefería dormir con la avatar ya que Ikki resoplaba mientras dormía.

-¿No te molesta que este aquí Korra? ,-pregunto dulcemente la maestra aire.

-Nop para nada, -respondió tranquilamente la morena, -ademas te considero como mi hermanita menor.

-Gracias, -ahora que seré maestra del aire control ¿sera que ahora si podre viajar contigo y mi papa me dejara salir?

-Pero eso implicaría no estar en la universidad y ademas que varios soldados son un poco rudo con las damas.

-Puedo viajar en vacaciones, -Dijo Jinora con seguridad.

-No se Ji, ademas cuando sera que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo ya que en cinco días me voy.

-Lo se, mañana vendrá Katara y mis tíos.

Korra dio un dulce abrazo de buenas noches a la maestra aire antes de dormir. Tanto la morena como Jinora quedaron en el sueño profundo, y en los sueños de Jinora ella escucho la voz de una mujer que le hablaba.

_''Jinora, Jinora''_

La maestra aire no le dio tanta importancia y pensó que era la brisa; sin embargo, la voz de la misteriosa mujer se hacia mas fuerte, tanto que le susurraba al oído.

_''Jinoraaa, Jinoraaa'''_

Jinora sintió miedo y se tapo con la sabana, pensando que era algún espíritu maligno; unos 20 minutos después no escucho nada y en una hora después se fue a dormir.

Ya en sueños estaba en un bello jardín de todas las flores que existían en el mundo, habían arboles de todo tipo, desde robles y bamboos, hasta fresnos y acacias, caminaba por ese campo de flores; sin embargo, la brisa era muy fuerte y se podía oír la voz que escucho antes.

-¿Quien eres? ,-pregunto confusa Jinora muchas veces.

Luego ella vio a una muy bella mujer que tenia un atuendo tradicional de los Nómadas Aire pero, contrario al de Tenzin o de la chica maestra aire, el atuendo era de las Nómadas Aire que vivieron hace mas de 500 años y poseía un collar con el símbolo del aire control tallado, tenia una flecha azul tatuada en su cabeza, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era castaño.

''_Jinora_...,-Era lo que decía esa misteriosa mujer.

-¿Que quieres? ,-dijo en sueños la chica aterrorizada.

_''Pronto Jinora...pronto aprenderás mis secretos. _-Menciono la voz de la mujer.

-¿Que secretos?¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi? ,-Estas y otras fueron varias de las preguntas que hizo la joven maestra aire de manera confusa y aterrada. Pero esa voz no se volvió a oír, la figura de aquella mujer se desvaneció y Jinora termino siendo despertada bruscamente por Korra al amanecer.

* * *

**Por que a Jinora y no a Korra siendo esta ultima la protagonista? Lo hice para variar y ademas que hay muy pocos fics que tienen a Jinora como protagonista, ademas debo considerar que Jinora es mi personaje favorito en la Legenda de Korra.**

**Segundo, la misteriosa mujer (la cual no revelare su nombre ahora) sera importante en el transcurso de la historia y digamos que ayudara a la joven maestra aire a, no solo dominar el aire control, sino varias cosas mas.**

**Reviews son permitidos por aquí.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Recibiendo las flechas

**Hola a todos y todas que visitan esta hermosa pagina, vengo a decirles que por razones de internet dañado, mas vacaciones y parciales salvajes apenas puedo adelantar hasta ahora, me encantaría que el segundo capitulo de este fic les agrade.**

MtezPS: Veo que te esta empezando a interesar la trama de este fic y eso me alegra bastante :) , por tanto, prometo hacerlo mas interesante, pero eso tomara tiempo. Ademas con referencia a Korra y Mako casados no enfatizaré mucho en ellos ya que no es un makorra, y muchas gracias por mirar a Korra y Jinora como grandes amigas, como algo bastante positivo. Se agradece por ello

Creo que he adelantado demasiado pero aquí dejo mi historia.

**Disclaimer: **Para recordar que Legend of Korra es de Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores y por lo tanto este fic es solo para entretener.

**El arte secreto del aire control**

**Cap 2: Recibiendo las flechas**

Jinora fue levantada bruscamente por su amiga Korra, luego de que la maestra aire tuviera un extraño sueño que involucraba a una mujer proveniente de los Nómadas Aire de hace mas de 500 años y que la avatar estaba sacudiendo a la joven.

-JINORA DESPIERTA! ,-grito la morena , -YA NO ES HORA DE DORMIR.

-Ay Korra, no es necesario que grites, -protesto la joven.

-Pero pareces aun que estas con ganas de dormir.

-No importa, ya estoy despierta.

Korra vio que la joven se había despertado un poco irritada, por lo que le pregunto que había soñado o si había dormido bien.

-¿Que pasa Ji? ¿no pudiste dormir bien?

-No nada, no me paso nada, -mintió la maestra aire.

-Yo se que te paso algo, pero tranquila, no se lo diré a Tenzin ni a los demás, mucho menos a Ikki. -Dijo Korra colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Bien me atrapaste, te lo diré, -luego Jinora empezó a hablar sobre el sueño que tuvo pero en voz baja. -Estaba soñando, o no se si era un sueño ya que se veía muy real.

-¿Pero que cosa viste? ,-pregunto la morena dispuesta a escuchar.

-Vi a una hermosa mujer vestida como los Nómadas Aire de hace 500 a 1000 años, decía mi nombre y que me revelara los secretos de los Nómadas Aire. -Dijo Jinora temblando.

-¿Por que tienes miedo Ji? ¿No se supone que puedes hablar y hacer contacto con los espíritus?

-Pues si, pero...

-Pero nada, -la interrumpió la morena, -Ademas ya eres grandecita para que me digas esas cosas.

-Si, lo se, -menciono apenada la chica.

La avatar abrazo a Jinora para demostrarle que no esta sola y que la ayudaría; sin embargo, por el hecho de ser la avatar, tendría que irse en un importante viaje hacia las distintas bases militares del Reino Tierra después que la joven maestra aire se graduara. Ademas Korra le había recordado que el día de hoy era el cual Jinora recibía los tatuajes que la acreditaban como maestra del aire control. Incluso en los días anteriores, toda la familia y la avatar habían hecho los preparativos.

-Korra...? ,-Susurro Jinora al oído de la morena.

-Dime Ji?

-No faltes a mi ceremonia. -Susurro dulcemente la maestra aire para después continuar abrazando a la avatar.

En ese momento después del susurro de Jinora, Tenzin abrió la puerta del cuarto donde dormían las dos chicas y las encontró que se estaban dando un abrazo en la cama de Korra.

-Korra, Jinora?¿Que hacen abrazándose en pijama? ,-pregunto el monje desesperado y con un tono malhumorado, -Pónganse ropa decente rápido porque mi madre y mis hermanos llegaron y no las quiere ver así.

-Cálmate papa, dijo la joven para que su papa no le subiera los humos a la cabeza, -ademas no estábamos haciendo algo malo.

-Esta bien hija, pero por favor báñense y cámbiense rápido, no quiero salir mal como la otra vez. -Dijo Tenzin, pero tapo su boca con la mano y se arrepintió al momento al ver a su hija y la avatar conteniendo la risa.

La ultima vez que vinieron los hermanos de Tenzin, el monje paso una pena inmensa, fue cuando al momento de recibir, no solo a sus hermanos, sino también gente importante de Ciudad República y militares apareció Ikki toda sucia, llena de barro (considerando que ella dice que hay que estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza e incluso que a ella le gusta hacer bromas) y se abalanzo con el aire control sobre su padre y en frente de los políticos, empresarios, y otras personas de élite, lo que tuvo como resultado que las personas terminaran riéndose del maestro aire en vez de dialogar sobre los temas concernientes de ese entonces.

-Cállense! -Dijo molesto el monje a las chicas.

-¿Que pasa hermanito?¿Alguien mojo tu cama? ,-Dijo su hermano Bumi bromeando caminando a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas donde estaba Tenzin para después abrazarlo para saludarlo.

-No, lo que quiero es que las chicas estén decentes para la ceremonia, -dijo el monje susurrando al oído del general retirado.

-Déjalas que sean felices y relájate, ademas falta unas cuantas horas para la ceremonia. -Exclamo Bumi sonriente dando unas palmadas a la espalda del monje

Tenzin en ese momento prefirió calmarse, aunque en lo profundo aun seguía molesto, y en cambio prefirió ver donde estaban Ikki, Meelo y Rohan. En la sala principal se encontraban Katara con Jinora y Korra ya vestidas hablando sobre distintas historias y su hija Kya.

-Tia, ¿porque mis primos no vinieron? ,-pregunto Jinora a Kya.

-Porque mis hijos decidieron tomar el servicio militar y no pueden venir y ademas que como ascendieron para trabajar en las Fuerzas Unidas me dicen que el trabajo es bastante pesado. -Afirmo la curandera.

-Ah ya... ,-Dijo la joven un poco triste ya que la ultima vez que vio a sus primos fue hace dos años cuando ellos decidieron entrar al ejercito.

-Tranquila estoy aquí viva y con ganas para verte en la ceremonia, -Dijo la anciana a Jinora para animarla.

-No te preocupes, ademas siempre los veo en mis misiones. -Dijo la morena. -Ademas recuerdo una vez que los salve de un espíritu enfadado.

Luego Korra empezó a contar la historia cuando salvo a los hijos de Kya en las montañas al norte del Reino Tierra cerca del Templo Aire del Norte cuando una compañía iba a establecerse ahí debido a que la zona es una gran reserva de gas natural, pero espíritus se habían establecido ahí y empezó a haber tensión entre los empresarios y los espíritus. Korra y los militares intentaron colocar una mesa de dialogo pero el problema les salio de las manos y los espíritus empezaron a atacar a los ingenieros, militares y a los hijos de Kya; y que Korra entro en estado avatar para salvarlos.

-Korra, veo que amas a mis nietos, tanto así que daré todo mi amor hasta que la muerte decida llevarme. -Exclamo Katara.

-Ay mama! ,-no pienses tanto en la muerte. -Protesto Kya

-No te preocupes hija, mis huesos están tan fuertes como mi espíritu. -Dijo la anciana, -Ademas los acompañare hasta que Jinora tenga su primer hijo o hija, cosa que pasara en varios años después. En ese momento cuando Katara pensó si Jinora tenia novio.

-Jinora ¿Tienes novio? ,-Pregunto la anciana.

-No, gran gran ,-respondió apenada.

-¿Porque? Si eres tan linda, deberías de tener novio. -Dijo la curandera.

-Yo cuando tenia tu edad andaba a todas partes del mundo con Aang. -Afirmo la anciana enérgicamente a pesar de su avanzada edad.

Luego Katara empezó a decir mil y un razones de porque Jinora debería tener novio, de que se acercaría mas al amor y sentirlo, la avatar en ese momento se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír al igual que Kya, la maestra aire siempre decía que Tenzin no le gustaba eso porque terminaría siendo una carga y por lo tanto Katara la reprendía porque a esa edad ya debe de tomar las decisiones por si misma, e incluso llamaba a su hijo como monje calvo prehistorico. Pero al momento todo el mundo quedo en silencio excepto la avatar que estallo riéndose de lo que dijo la anciana.

-Korra...es Tenzin. -Susurro Jinora

-Claro que se que es Tenzin quien se refiere Katara. -Dijo Korra riéndose aun mas fuerte.

-No Korra, Tenzin esta detrás de ti. -Dijo Kya

En ese momento Korra miro hacia atrás y miro al monje enfadado sabiendo que Korra se estaba riendo de el.

-Joder..., -dijo la morena.

-Korraaaa! ¿A que te refieres con monje calvo prehistórico? -Grito Tenzin molesto escuchando de lo que decía Korra cuando se reía. Y empezó a refunfuñar como loco, Jinora ya no tenia miedo cuando su papa se ponía a pelear y a ser mandon porque sabía que era pasajero (cuando anteriormente siempre le daba ganas de irse a su cuarto y llorar)y que por tanto no le daba importancia y dejaba mejor que su tía y su abuela se encargara del monje enojon.

-Ay hijo, nunca aprendes, -protesto Katara.

-Es que quiero que mi hijita (refiriéndose a Jinora) no sea lastimada por un hombre que pueda herir su corazón.

-Vamos hermanito, deja que mi sobrina sienta el amor porque de lo contrario estará sola el resto de su vida. -Dijo Kya.

-No exageres hermana. -Se defendió el monje. -Jinora tendrá bastantes responsabilidades en la universidad y como maestra del aire control, espero que no se enamore ahora ya que estaré aun aquí.

Jinora al escuchar eso se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, en cambio Korra al ver a la joven en ese estado puso su mano en el hombro de ella para animarla y recordar que era su día especial. Tenzin en ese momento estaba peleando con su madre y Kya pero lo que disipo el conflicto fue que el monje fue ensuciado con barro en plena sala por Bumi cuando iba a usar la cubeta para lanzar el lodo a Ikki.

-No me alcanzas...-Grito Ikki enérgica y divertida a Bumi. Y detrás estaban Meelo y Rohan usando aire control para alcanzar a ensuciar a Ikki. En ese momento toda la sala empezó a reírse, incluyendo a Jinora que parecía que la tristeza se había ido y en el momento en que el monje iba a reprender a su hermano y a sus hijos, Bumi le susurro no seas tan amargado y diviértete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas, en la plazoleta del Templo, muy cerca del área de entrenamiento habían bastante personas reunidas, la Jefa de Policía Lin Beifong junto con su equipo de maestros metal de élite, la familia de maestros aire, Korra, Bolin, Mako, Katara, sus hijos, y entre otras mas; también se destacaba la presencia del presidente actual y de los medios de comunicación porque iban a registrar el nombramiento de Jinora como maestra del aire control, el segundo después de Tenzin y el primero en una mujer desde que las maestras aire fueran asesinadas por el poder y la ambición de Sozin hace cerca de 180 años atrás.

Jinora en ese momento estaba dentro del bosque siendo tatuada por su padre y después de terminar de colorar las flechas, la cubrió con una sabana, cuidando que pueda respirar, luego para después irse donde estaba todo el mundo reunido.

Los medios de comunicación y las personas reunidas estaban desesperadas ya que querían ver oficialmente una maestra del aire control y después, en ese momento aparece Tenzin saliendo del bosque de bamboo con el material para tatuar a su hija y ella envuelta con una sabana, el monje quita la sabana y se pudo ver a la hermosa joven con los tatuajes que hacían de ella una verdadera maestra del aire control.

Los medios empezaron a fotografiar a Jinora, a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo, en unas la joven era mas abierta y en otras no tanto, todos los asistentes a la ceremonia querían estar a lado de la hermosa joven. En cambio Jinora se sentía muy feliz pero a la vez nerviosa; feliz porque recibió los tatuajes y que este día seria recordado por el resto de su vida (y en un futuro próximo cuando se gradúe de la universidad) y nerviosa porque era el centro de atención, habían muchas cámaras y personas que miraban en dirección hacia ella.

Jinora escuchaba una pregunta y otras mas, las mas difíciles siempre decía siguiente pregunta y así...pero un reportero decidió ser un poco mas osado

-Señorita Jinora, -pregunto un reportero, -¿puede hacer alguna técnica avanzada de aire control?

-No se...quizás mi papa se moleste. -Se defendió la joven.

-Vamos solo un movimiento, para la prensa. -Dijo una periodista.

-Claro, -dijo con seguridad la joven sin saber del riesgo que podría pasar, ademas su padre le había dicho que usara los movimientos en caso de emergencia, -Y en ese momento empezó a dar vueltas para crear una tromba de aire y se elevo cerca de 30 metros.

-Korra mira, -grito Jinora.

-¿PERO QUE HACES JI?, -grito la avatar, -TE PUEDES HACER DAÑO.

-¿¡JINORA PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!, -BAJA DE AHÍ. -Grito preocupada Pema al ver que se elevaba muy alto por los aires. Amor mira lo que esta haciendo nuestra hijita.

Tenzin miro a su hija muy arriba y empezó a preocuparse diciendo, -JINORA BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE.

Los reporteros y varias personas empezaron a ver a la muchacha en los aires y empezaban a tomar fotografías, Korra veía que la tromba estaba a punto de desestabilizarse y Korra empezó a gritar una vez mas.

-BAJA DE AHIIIIIIIIII LA TROMBA SE VA A DESESTABILIZAR, -Grito la morena, pero por el ruido del torbellino Jinora no podía oírla.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE?, -Dijo Jinora, era un hecho: no podía escuchar ni a sus padres ni a Korra.

-¿QUE TE VAS A CAER? -Gritaron Mako y Bolin a la vez.

En ese momento la tromba de aire se desvaneció y la muchacha empezó a caer y por tanto a gritar, los reporteros solo estaban tomando fotografías, los ciudadanos asistentes empezaron a gritar, Tenzin estaba temblando como gelatina y cortándose las uñas de sus manos con los dientes, Pema estaba aterrada, en cambio la morena fue a salvar a Jinora y que por fortuna la pudo coger con sus brazos. Jinora había sido salvada; sin embargo su mama se desmayo.

-Cariño!, -grito el monje a su esposa.

-Gracias Korra, -agradeció la muchacha. Pero la avatar la miraba con ojos de dulzura pero a la vez de ''tenemos que hablar''. Jinora en ese momento sintió que ademas de obtener los tatuajes, también tendría unas serias llamadas de atención por parte de su padre.

En ese instante, la jefa de policía dio la orden de retirar a todos los reporteros y asistentes e incluso de borrar las imágenes de la joven cayéndose ya que representaba una violación al derecho de la privacidad e intimidad de la maestra aire. En cambio Tenzin, Bolin, Mako, Pema, Katara, sus hijos, e incluso Korra estaban a punto de decir varias cosas sobre el comportamiento realizado por Jinora y la miraban inquisitivamente y ademas que el viento de la tromba dejo la plazoleta y el jardin todo sucio, en otras palabras un trabajo de limpieza para los acólitos del aire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? -Reprendieron todos contra Jinora ya después de cenar,y ademas que en la comida prefirieron hablar sobre la gran biblioteca que iban a inaugurar y que recibiría importantes vestigios arqueológicos que provenían del Templo Aire del Oeste; libros, pergaminos y manuscritos que serian restaurados como por ejemplo los manuales de jardinería de los Nómadas Aire, las leyes del Templo que remontan de la época de Yangchen, e inclusive un diario que contenía técnicas ocultas de aire control escritas por la avatar. Jinora hablaba sobre el tema también, pero aun así la tensión no se iba.

-Pero fue que...-Intento defenderse pero siempre la interrumpían.

-Eso fue peligroso, -la reprendió la morena.

-¿Estabas loca niña o que? -Dijo preocupado Bolin.

-Bastante, -exclamo Pema.

-¿por que hiciste eso?, -pregunto su papa. ,-Fue una gran irresponsabilidad.

-Fue por los periodistas...

-Pero que te dije yo de obedecer solo a mi, -Korra y Pema reprendieron a Tenzin cuando dijo eso, -Bueno a Korra, tu mama y a mi.

-¿Que pensabas?,- pregunto la morena, -Sabiendo del riesgo que corrías.

-En que como era ya maestra del aire control, podía controlar y mantener la tromba.

-Falta mucho entrenamiento para eso, -menciono su padre. -pero no te preocupes hijitas podrás mantener una tromba.

Jinora sentía que estaba en un lío grande, sobre todo porque su papa fruncía el ceño, en cambio la anciana quiso desviar el tema, cosa que logró.

-Pero porque no mejor hablamos de la universidad de mi nieta, -Dijo Katara tratando de alejar el conflicto, -¿Que vas a estudiar?

-Diplomacia gran gran, -Exclamo la maestra aire enérgica.

-¿Tu la escogiste cuando ganaste tu beca?

-SI.

-¿Diplomacia?, pregunto Mako, ¿porque no arquitectura o ingeniería eléctrica?

-No me llaman la atención, ademas que en Diplomacia hay que leer mucho, cosa que me gusta bastante, -respondió la joven rápidamente.

-E incluso por mi naturaleza de maestra aire, debo de actuar pacíficamente y solucionar los conflictos sin recurrir a la violencia, sobre todo con los espíritus que yo creo que ellos tienen derecho a expresar su opinión.

-Buen argumento, -la elogio la avatar.

Después la conversación se torno mas pacifica hablando mas que todo sobre la historia de los viajes que hizo Katara, anécdotas de Korra y Mako y sobre todo de la diplomacia y negociación de conflictos. En fin fue tornándose tranquila, se sirvieron un bocadillo y después la noche se adentraba, haciendo que Mako, Bolin sintieran ganas de irse a su casa para ir a dormir porque mañana sera un gran día.

* * *

**Mas que todo, fue como Jinora recibió sus tatuajes pero a veces hay que ser responsable y obedecer las reglas, pero bueno, en este capitulo se dijo un elemento importantisimo que sera concerniente para el capitulo tres.**

**¿Que pasara con Jinora ya siendo maestra del aire control? ¿Y que sera eso de lo recuperado en el Templo Aire del Oeste?**

**Les prometo el 3er capitulo, pero no les prometo que sera en una semana o dos debido a trabajos finales que tengo que realizar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Leyendo a Yangchen (parte 1)

**Buenas a todos, todas y tados xD, aquí viene el capitulo 3 de este fic, el cual ya explicaría la esencia de la historia de Jinora, como saben no publico de manera constante (tipo cada dos semanas) y no pude por finales y todo eso, pero de todos modos pase esos exámenes satisfactoriamente y puedo adelantar esto ahora (quizás adelante en vacaciones, porque estaré en dos cursos online).**

-MtezPS. Gracias por tu paciencia :) y me alegra muchísimo que sigas esta historia, y si, Jinora cometió un ''pequeño'' error al realizar la tromba de aire y que casi se termina rompiendo una pierna, en el transcurso de la historia ella reflexionara mas sobre las acciones que esta haciendo.

Reviews como siempre serán bienvenidos aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Para recordar que Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores y el cual este fic es solo para entretener.

**Capitulo 3: Leyendo a Yangchen (parte 1)**

En el momento en que Jinora iba a dormir estaba viendo los folletos de la universidad la cual iba a asistir dentro de un mes. Consistía en una universidad que fue fundada por académicos de la Nación del Fuego en los tiempos de los procesos de negociación en Yu Dao y que con las inversiones y proyectos de financiación por parte del presidente actual, y que como consecuencia, la institución académica es considerada (junto con la Universidad de la Capital en la Nación del Fuego y otra mas en la Ciudad Imperial y la Universidad de Ba Sing Se) como la mejor universidad del mundo.

La maestra aire se sentía asustada al momento de aplicar a la beca ya que solo aceptarían a solamente 10 estudiantes para esta y se presentaron cerca de 200 aspirantes, ademas que si se matriculaba sin beca eso implicaría luchar con 400 aspirantes a uno de los 60 cupos que se ofrecía para la carrera, en otras palabras, quedo entre las 10 personas becadas y podrá tranquilamente recibir sus clases, siempre y cuando mantuviera un promedio acumulado sobresaliente.

Vio en el folleto las distintas materias que daría una vez que entrara: Introducción a las ciencias políticas, historia aplicada a la diplomacia, geografía aplicada a la diplomacia, Introducción a la diplomacia. En fin asignaturas del primer semestre, y observo las de semestres avanzados como teoría de la diplomacia I, así como la II, orden y equilibrio mundial, Política del Reino Tierra, Colonización en la historia, Comercio Internacional, entre otras mas que hacia que Jinora pensara en dar todas esas clases, y otras electivas por considerar.

Korra entro y vio a la joven mirar de manera ansiosa el folleto.

-Me alegra que ya entres a la universidad dentro de un mes. -Animó la morena a la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias amiga, -Sonrió la joven.

-¿Crees tu que pueda logra encargarme de los asuntos de la universidad y viajar contigo? -Pregunto insegura.

-Claro que si y así podrás usar tus movimientos de maestra del aire control.

Jinora se emociono al escuchar eso, el hecho de viajar con Korra implicaría a negociar con los espíritus de manera pacifica, algo que puede aplicar de lo aprendido en la universidad, referente a la diplomacia. Pero a la vez correría un riesgo porque recordó lo que paso con sus primos en los bosques cerca del Templo Aire del Norte.

-Y si un espíritu enojado nos ataca? -pregunto insegura.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí. Y tus primos que son bastante fuertes. -Sonrió

Jinora en ese momento recordó que podía usar y controlar la técnica de las cuchillas de aire, pero solo en caso de emergencia, es decir siempre y cuando un espíritu muy agresivo termine por atacarla o a los demás. En fin lo importante era que podía usar lo que ha aprendido en la universidad, así como las técnicas de maestra de aire control.

En fin, las dos chicas se habían se habían puesto las pijamas para acostarse a dormir. Ahí a la medianoche, la maestra aire empezó a soñar que estaba en el hermoso prado de hace unas noches atrás, pero en este caso no se escuchaba la voz de la misteriosa mujer, pero si veia una gran cantidad de bisontes voladores con sus crías y que eran alimentadas.

Jinora quiso acercarse a los grandes bovinos, una ternera se acercaba tímidamente a la chica pero, sus padres bisontes estaban a punto de atacarla porque no la conocía, ni la había visto en otra parte. Justo en el momento en que los padres bisontes iban a atacar a la joven con unas peligrosas ráfagas de aire, dicha ráfaga fue desviada hacia otra parte por parte de la misteriosa y hermosa mujer.

-Retírense por favor, -dijo la mujer hacia los bisontes como una orden, -Ella no es un peligro para nosotros.

Jinora en ese momento sintió que la mujer no era un peligro para ella, y ademas que ya en ese momento dejo de sentir temor, pero la mujer maestra aire se dirigió a ella

-Lo siento joven pero no puedes estar aquí, -dijo la misteriosa maestra aire a Jinora.

-Por que, -Dijo Jinora sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido, -Soy maestra aire.

-Jinora, se que eres una maestra del aire control, pero aun no tienes los conocimientos para estar en este campo sagrado de bisontes voladores.

-¿Campo sagrado de bisontes?, -pregunto la joven.

-Cuenta la leyenda que este campo fue el primer lugar donde los primeros maestros aire aprendieron como manejar las corrientes y los vientos junto con los bisontes, el cual es sagrado y aun no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para dominar las tecnicas mas avanzadas del aire control.

-¿Y cuando lo haré?...

La misteriosa maestra aire no le respondió; sin embargo, todo el prado y los hermosos bisontes se desvanecieron y se convirtió en un cielo que no tenia fin ni se veía la tierra firme y el cual, la joven sintió que estaba cayendo al vacío haciendo que ella se levantara bruscamente. Jinora recordó que ese día inaugurarían la biblioteca y el museo de la universidad bien temprano y que seria un día muy importante porque traían desde el Templo del Aire del Oeste vestigios arqueológicos que datan de hace 500 a 1000 años, en otras palabras piezas de colección de su antigua cultura, que ella y su padre querían conocer y saber mas.

El evento de inauguración estaba aun mas lleno que la ceremonia de Jinora cuando fue tatuada, esta vez había gente de todas partes del mundo. No solo el presidente y los embajadores de las otras naciones, sino también el Rey Tierra, Iroh y varios militares altamente respetados de las Fuerzas Unidas, el Rey de Omashu, académicos respetados y reconocidos, los jefes tribales tanto de la Tribu Agua del Norte como la del Sur, es decir Tonraq (el padre de Korra estaba ahí), los medios y entre curiosos, turistas, jóvenes (lo cual era raro porque normalmente están mas interesados en los torneos de probending), la Policía del Metal Control con el fin de garantizar el orden y la seguridad del evento, considerando que las piezas cuestan una fortuna; para resumir había mucha gente para mirar como se inaugura un museo el cual se encargara de la investigación y conservación de la vida y cultura de los Nómadas Aire.

Tenzin estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre, sobre todo porque el iba a dar el discurso el cual inauguraba el museo.

-¿Papi estas nervioso? ,-bromeo la morena.

-Por supuesto que no Korra ¿como se te ocurre? ,-le respondió el monje.

-Pues te veo temblando mucho. -Exclamo la avatar.

A pesar de que el monje estaba seguro lo que iba a decir, las piernas parecían gelatinas; lo cual era raro en el, pero era en verdad que no solo estaban personas de Ciudad República, sino de todas partes del mundo.

-Se que puedes papi, -dijo Rohan tiernamente.

-Gracias hijo. -Sonrió Tenzin.

-Señor Tenzin ya debemos empezar, -dijo el rector de la Universidad. En ese instante Jinora vio a quien seria el rector de la universidad la cual va a asistir. Era un hombre ya de 60 años con gran barba, ojos de color ámbar y tenia un peinado que parecía al del Avatar Roku, y que sus padres eran ex soldados de la Nación del Fuego en la Guerra de los Cien años, y que a pesar de eso, se veía una muy buena persona y gran líder.

Jinora en ese momento iba a saludarlo y hablar con el, sobre todo la sabiduría y experiencia que debe de tener. Pero no pudo ya que su padre empezó a dar el discurso.

El discurso de su padre era encantador y convincente, resaltaba al momento de alzar la voz y frases como _el sueño de mi padre permanecerá vivo para siempre en este museo _o _estamos orgullosos que Ciudad República sea sede de apreciados vestigios de los Nómadas Aire _hacían el discurso interesante, a pesar que algunas personas cubrían sus bostezos, e incluso gente que bajaba la cabeza. Pero de todos modos fue un discurso que hizo que todos los presentes aplaudieran al monje, no solo por su oratoria sino porque sabían que se sentía seguro de lo que decía, a pesar de que sus piernas estaban como una gelatina que se mueve constantemente.

Una vez inaugurado, a las personas del común y a los medios se les permitió estar dos horas estar en el museo, con la condición que no tomaran fotos a las reliquias solamente y que no tocaran nada como en cualquier museo. Los reporteros preferían mejor tomar fotos de personas que miraban las reliquias, entre las cuales se encontraba unas prendas ceremoniales encontradas en el Templo Aire del Norte y también, lo que los arqueólogos afirmaban que era el diario de Yangchen, sin embargo este se conservaba en la biblioteca de la universidad porque la biblioteca era mucho mas segura.

Una hora después, el presidente y gente importante (como Tonraq) junto con la avatar, Katara y la familia de maestros aire estaban haciendo un tour privado que iniciaba en la sala del Templo Aire del Sur, pasando por las otras salas de los otros templos, así como en la biblioteca la cual guardaba solamente con un vidrio el antiguo diario de la avatar Yangchen.

En cambio Jinora decidió salirse del tour sin que su padre se diera cuenta, porque este se veía mas feliz e interesado en como la cultura de los Nómadas Aire se mantendría por siglos, cosa que llenaría de orgullo a su padre, el avatar Aang. El diario de Yangchen estaba en la bodega de la biblioteca, donde guardaban los vestigios arqueológicos, así como los libros que iban a ser restaurados, ella se dirigió a la sección de los libros que eran concernientes para su carrera y los leía muy a gusto.

Jinora sentía que estaba en el paraíso, considerando que varios libros son una copia de los distintos documentos y textos que dono el espíritu Wa Shing Tong en un acuerdo que hizo con el avatar Korra, pero el espíritu antiguo le dio la condición que fuesen libros en beneficio colectivo de los seres humanos en temas como comercio y la paz, y no en tecnología militar ni puntos débiles como lo hacían en los tiempos antes de la Guerra de los Cien Años. De repente la joven sintió una ráfaga de viento, algo raro porque el recinto tenia un muro muy grueso y los estantes eran gigantescos. Ademas había una ventana cerrada y lo mas extraño era que el viento venia en dirección hacia la ventana.

-Jinoraaaaaa, sigue el viento que te esta soplando -la joven escucho la voz de la extraña mujer, pero esta vez la maestra aire no se asusto.

Jinora siguió la ráfaga de viento que se dirigía a la bodega donde estaba el diario de la avatar Yangchen, y para sorpresa de la joven, la puerta de la bóveda se encontraba abierta y no se encontraban los guardias de turno.

-Sígueme, Jinora. -Menciono la voz de la mujer.

-Pero no puedo entrar ahí, esta prohibido.

-Solo sígueme no te pasara nada, -dijo la voz haciendo que el viento soplara un poco mas fuerte a la joven.

Jinora se resigno en desobedecer las reglas del museo y la biblioteca entro a la bodega pero esta se cerro, las luces adentro se encendieron sin que la joven maestra aire tocara los interruptores y al fondo se encontraba el preciado diario de Yangchen y que este era muy apetecido debido a su gran valor monetario. Jinora en ese momento pregunto por la identidad de la voz.

-¿Quien eres y porque me has traído acá?

En ese momento, la maestra aire sintió una suave brisa que provenía del diario y en frente se apareció el espíritu de la hermosa mujer que había visto en sueños.

-Soy el avatar Yangchen, -respondió la mujer.

La hermosa joven se sorprendió al conocer la identidad de la mujer, cuando Jinora estuvo cerca de Yangchen en el sueño tenia la duda si era la avatar que vivió hace mas de 500 años atrás; sin embargo, en esta ocasión sabe que es la mujer que le hablaba en sueños y la cual ella quería decirle a Jinora algo muy importante.

-Jinora...en frente de ti se encuentra mi diario, léelo y sabrás la verdadera filosofía de los Nómadas Aire, una filosofía tan antigua que data desde que Wan se reencarno en un avatar Nómada Aire. Menciono con una profunda seriedad la antigua avatar.

La joven maestra aire se emociono porque conocería varias cosas y la historia de su etnia, historia que supuestamente se había perdido cuando Sozin declaro la Guerra a los Nómadas Aire hace mas de 170 años atrás. El espíritu de la antigua avatar le dio espacio para que Jinora pudiera leer el diario, pero no era un simple diario, sino una recopilación de lo que eran los Nómadas Aire, y antes que la joven maestra aire empezara a leer el libro, la mujer le dio una advertencia.

-Durante mi estadía en el mundo, cree unas técnicas de maestra aire que puedes aprender, pero hay otras que cree y que no fueron del agrado del Consejo de Hermanas del Templo del Aire del Oeste, e incluso una técnica especializada de aire control tan antigua, pero que fue prohibida por su alta peligrosidad y que estaba en contra de las enseñanzas de los Nómadas Aire.

Jinora tomo muy en cuenta esas advertencias, después de eso, el espíritu de Yangchen se desvaneció; la joven cogió el diario. Era un libro mediano que tenia el símbolo de los Nómadas Aire y que estaba decorado con hermosas flores y tenia dos dibujos de bisontes voladores que resaltaban, y que estaba muy bien conservado debido a que los arqueólogos lo restauraron.

La maestra aire miro en la primera parte del diario y se podía ver una mezcla entre dibujos muy bien hechos por la avatar así como la vida de ella. Miro detalles de su vida personal, así como el contexto de ese entonces, también contaba técnicas de pastoreo, como por ejemplo como criar una ternera de bisonte, como alimentarla, preservación ambiental (los Nómadas Aire consideraban primordial mantener el entorno ambiental) al igual que como hacer que pierda el miedo al volar como pero ella decidió adelantarse cuando ella era ya una avatar plena, cuando ya cuenta varias de sus hazañas.

_''Era un día soleado, las terneras de bisonte se encuentran con sus padres y tuve la labor de llevarlas al establo, el cual me hacia estar cerca de estos animales que para mi pueblo son sagrados y representan un __símbolo, me alegra que pueda hacer algo por mi cultura y contribuir con mantener la naturaleza''_

La hermosa joven leyó otras anécdotas, pero la que mas le intereso era sobre las técnicas de aire control que decía Yangchen.

_''En el día de hoy, tuve tiempo para mejorar una de mis técnicas de maestra del aire control, el tornado y que con el viento que me acaricia el rostro y el cabello puedo sentir la energía de este elemento, y con la ayuda de mis vidas pasadas pude hacer un gran tornado que podría derribar un bosque entero, pero por las reglas del Consejo de Hermanas, solo puedo hacer esta poderosa técnica en este bello prado alejado de las personas, del bosque y de los bisontes''._

_-_Pero si esta es una técnica nivel avatar, -dijo Jinora frustrada, -No puedo hacer un tornado así de grande.

En ese momento, las paginas del diario pasaron rápidamente hasta la ultima pagina, y la cual se pudo observar a la avatar meditando. La joven supuso que debía meditar y con el diario cerca para conocer mas a fondo la historia de la antigua avatar de aire.

-Si tu dices, -dijo Jinora dispuesta a saber la historia, no solo de Yangchen, sino de su cultura hace mas de 500 años atrás. La chica se sentó a meditar teniendo el diario en frente y después en dos minutos, apareció en frente del Templo Aire del Oeste, junto con Yangchen y que había bastante actividad.

-Sígueme Jinora, -le respondió.

La joven maestra aire siguió a la mujer para ver lo que aconteció hace mucho tiempo atrás, y las técnicas que ella creo.

* * *

**Mas que todo decidí que Jinora viajara en el pasado, pero todo lo que vera es solo una ilusión y solo hablara con Yangchen. Las preguntas que se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo serán ¿cuales eran esas técnicas que le prohibieron a la antigua avatar, por parte del Consejo de Hermanas a realizar? ¿Cual sera la reacción de Jinora? ¿Si Tenzin (más que todo)y los demás se preocuparan, donde esta Jinora? entre otras mas.  
**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Leyendo a Yangchen (parte 2)

**Buenaaaaaaas a todos, aquí va mi cuarta entrega de este fic y se les agradece sus paciencia, aquí Jinora enfatizara sobre los Nómadas Aire hace 500 años y reforzara unas técnicas avanzadas, así como el aprendizaje de una técnica especializada de aire control.**

MtezPS. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia ;), espero que te continúe gustando y sobre todo con la temática que trata este capitulo y en la parte del final. Y si, leí uno de tus fics que la verdad, el de drabbles, fue muy bonito, sobre todo la niña maestra fuego de ojos azules. Quizás la tenga en consideración para crear un OC.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus respectivos creadores.

**Nota: **Habrá unos cuantos OC en este capitulo, pero los hice para dar coherencia a la historia.

**Leyendo a Yangchen (parte 2)**

Jinora observaba a la mujer maestra aire que la acompaña en el camino hasta el Templo Aire del Oeste, y que en el templo se podía observar una gran cantidad de maestros aire que estaban en su vivir diario. Niñas, de simpática apariencia que iban a recibir su bisonte volador, maestros del aire control practicando en grandes campos, también que había un gran precipicio cerca del Templo y que tanto hombres (provenientes de los Templos Aire del Norte y del Sur), y mujeres usaban los planeadores con el fin de practicar y divertirse a la vez.

-Que hermoso, -dijo la joven mirando la vida de los Nómadas Aire 500 años atrás.

-Esto lo debes saber Jinora, -afirmo Yangchen, -mirar la antigua filosofía de los Nómadas Aire, como vivían y sobre todo sus antiguas costumbres.

-Yangchen...

-Dime Jinora.

-Porque los niños y demás personas me atraviesan como si fuera un fantasma al igual que a ti? ,-pregunto la joven al ver que los niños corrían y pasaban justo donde estaba Jinora y Yangchen, y que las personas las atravesaban como si ellas no estuvieran en su lugar correspondiente en ese momento.

-Eso es porque nosotras dos somos una ilusión, -dijo la avatar, -no podemos usar nuestros poderes ahora mismo, ni siquiera ellos nos pueden ver, todo lo que vemos ahora ya quedo en la historia y solo estamos limitadas a mirar la vida en el Templo.

Jinora miro a los hombres que hacían unas tortas de fruta, y que a la vista se veían muy deliciosos, al momento Jinora sintió ganas de comer un poco de esas tortas.

-Quisiera al menos como saben esas tortas, -suspiro

-No tenemos tiempo para tortas Jinora, -dijo la mujer, -ademas, si no estoy mal, en una parte de mi diario hay unas tres recetas de esos postres.

La joven sonrió, por el hecho de que en el diario estarían las recetas, pero recordó que no puede llevarse el diario porque es propiedad del museo; en cambio, prefirió mejor seguir a la mujer que se dirigía a uno de las edificaciones mas importantes del Templo. Es decir, iban a la gran sala del Consejo de Hermanas.

-Jinora, quiero que mires una dura conversación que tuve con el Consejo de Hermanas. -Dijo la antigua avatar arrepentida.

-¿Y por que dura?

-Por algo que hice, y que estaba en contra de las enseñanzas de los Nómadas Aire, pero que me toco hacerlo porque el templo corría peligro.

-¿Cual peligro?

-Solo escucha Jinora.

-Las dos maestras aire entraron a la gran sala donde estaba el Consejo de las cinco hermanas, y que a la vista se veían unas señoras, con los trajes típicos de los Nómadas Aire de hace muchísimo tiempo y que todas cinco miraban con desdén a Yangchen.

-Yangchen, mira ese eras tu, pero te veías muy bonita cuando joven. Afirmo Jinora al ver a la avatar cuando tenia la edad de 23 años, edad en que ya se convirtió en una avatar plena.

-Gracias, -sonrió, -pero ojala las hermanas me hubieran dicho cosas positivas.

La Hermana principal era una mujer de avanzada edad que poseía la flecha en su cabeza que se mostraba como una maestra del aire control, un collar con el símbolo de los Nómadas Aire, que el pelo castaño estaba bien peinado y tenia distintos accesorios para el cabello hechos con madera, hojas y de piedras sacadas de un río (las otras hermanas también tenían estos accesorios, ya que las piedras preciosas atraían la codicia y el egoísmo, y lo que las diferenciaban era que una tenia el cabello rasurado).

-Avatar Yangchen, ¿como te atreviste a romper los lineamientos de los Nómadas Aire?, -dijo furiosa la hermana principal (cuyo nombre es Meifeng)

-Pero hermana Meifeng, lo hice para salvar a nuestro querido templo de ese monstruo sediento de poder, -suplico Yangchen.

-¿Te refieres a Qiuu? -Dijo la hermana al lado de Meifeng.

-Si, -respondió la avatar a la hermana mayor, -casi ese corrompido destruye el templo, por eso tuve que matarlo.

Los ojos de Jinora se abrieron cuando la joven Yangchen de la ilusión asesino a una persona, cosa que los Nómadas Aire, por su naturaleza pacifica jamas harían.

-¿Mataste a un ser humano?, -Pregunto un poco aturdida la joven a la mujer.

-Lo hice porque no había otra opción, -se defendió ante la pregunta de Jinora.

El transcurso del dialogo entre la joven avatar y las hermanas se torno un poco mas violento, y todas cinco acordaron por votación de desterrar a Yangchen por siete años del Templo Aire del Oeste, ademas de prohibir en todos los Templos Aire la técnica especializada utilizada para asesinar a Qiuu; sin embargo, por haber defendido el templo y que Yangchen tenia una conducta digna de respetar, el Consejo de Hermanas la mando a viajar a los otros templos a hacer servicio comunitario.

Después de esa escena, Yangchen se cubrió los ojos para llorar porque había hecho una ''noble'' labor porque muchas mujeres y niñas corrían peligro por el avance de ese maestro aire corrompido, en este caso de Qiuu; Jinora en cambio tenia mas preguntas, tales como ¿quien era Qiuu? ¿Que hizo durante el servicio comunitario? y sobre todo ¿cual es esa técnica especializada que uso la avatar para salvar el templo?

-No te preocupes Yangchen, -dijo Jinora dulcemente para consolar a la mujer, -recuerda que eso paso hace muchísimo tiempo, ademas creo que debiste haber disfrutado el servicio comunitario.

La avatar se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y le respondió con una sonrisa a la bella Joven.

-¿Quieres saber un poco mas de mi historia Jinora?, -pregunto Yangchen.

-Me encantaría, -le respondió.

Luego la avatar puso su mano sobre el hombro de la bella joven y le dijo que cerrara los ojos por cinco segundos, luego ambas aparecieron en un claro del bosque que estaba localizado en la parte mas occidental de las Islas Aire del Oeste. Jinora inicialmente le pregunto sobre algo mas suave como el servicio comunitario con el fin de calmar a la mujer.

-¿Que hiciste en tu exilio?

-Durante mi exilio en los otros templos, tuve distintas obligaciones, unas duras y que con solo escucharlas son difíciles de lograr y otras que estabas mas cerca de tu pueblo.

-Cuéntame mas...

-Mi primera obligación durante el exilio tuve que ir en mi bisonte hasta el Templo del Aire del Sur para proteger sus bisontes de cazadores, que en ese tiempo eran muy frecuentes pero con mi ayuda los pude derrotar. -Menciono Yangchen y después prefirió sonreír. -En cambio, otra obligación que tenia era hacer esos postres que viste anteriormente, para venderlos y usar el dinero para el cuidado de los niños en el Templo, los jardines, los bisontes...

Jinora sintió que la decisión de las hermanas en el Templo Aire del Oeste era muy arbitraria, pero prefirió no decir nada por prudencia, y que la joven quería aprender las técnicas secretas que aprendió Yangchen. En cambio prefirió preguntar mas por ese tal Qiuu.

-Que lindo trabajo tuviste en tu exilio Yangchen, -respondió Jinora de manera sincera, -de seguro te sentiste mejor, luego de haber hecho esa atrocidad, pero ¿quien era ese Qiuu, y por que decías que era un monstruo sediento de poder?

-Su historia es muy larga y te debo decir que Qiuu era un maestro aire corrompido por el poder y quería hacerse con la técnica secreta que había inventado para sus malvados fines. El nació en el Templo Aire del Norte, y como todo maestro aire, aprendió todas las técnicas básicas, estudio la filosofía y saber de los Nómadas Aire así como el re-descubrimiento de una técnica especializada de aire control, una técnica que tiene mas de 5000 años de existencia y dejo de utilizarse hace 2000 años atrás, por su alta peligrosidad.

-¿Y que técnica era esa?

-Era partícula control, y debo decirte la verdad, Jinora.

-¿La verdad sobre que? , -pregunto Jinora, sintiendo aun mas duda que aclaraciones con referencia a Qiuu.

-Qiuu era mi amigo y yo lo ayude en redescubrir la técnica de partícula control, -Sollozo.

-¿Era tu amigo?, -pregunto sorprendida la joven. ¿Y por que se volvió malo?

-Inicialmente era una persona con buen corazón, ayudaba a cuidar los bisontes, siempre viajaba al Templo Aire del Oeste para practicar, y era una persona muy cortes con las mujeres.

-Debió ser un gran amigo contigo ¿no?

-Si, pero después que nosotros dos recibimos los tatuajes de maestros del aire control, decidió enfatizarse mas en la técnica que redescubrimos.

Yangchen enfatizo mas en como su viejo amigo se dejo corromper por la técnica especializada, haciendo que la amistad que tenia con la avatar se hundiera y en cambio Qiuu prefirió abusar de su poder, robar e incluso matar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, tanto así que una vez, derroto a un ejercito de 500 soldados de la Nación del Fuego cuando estaba en la Capital Imperial y eso con el fin de mostrar que era el mas poderoso.

-Le falto humildad, -expreso Jinora.

-Así es, -respondió Yangchen.

-¿Y que paso con el?¿No dijiste que lo habías asesinado?

-El se olvido que yo también aprendí a utilizar partícula control, y que casi ataca al Templo Aire del Oeste, yo interferí en su camino y tuvimos una batalla, el casi me mata, pero yo con la partícula control, cree una nube asfixiante para matarlo.

-¿Pero como las hermanas supieron la verdad?

-Yo no podía mentir sobre el paradero de Qiuu, ademas ellas ya sabían las atrocidades que el había cometido en las otras regiones del mundo y que el iba al Templo para vengarse.

-Pero te toco matarlo, -dijo la joven de manera tranquila.

-Si, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de hacerlo.

-¿Porque?

-Era la avatar, y como obligación del avatar es mantener la paz y mantener el equilibrio en el mundo.

La bella joven quiso interesarse mas por las técnicas de aire control, con el fin de olvidar el cruento hecho que tuvo la avatar con el corrompido maestro aire y Yangchen estuvo dispuesta a enseñarle; pero antes debía cerrar los ojos para luego aparecer en un gran campo abierto donde apenas se podía ver unos cuantos arboles y al fondo, el inmenso mar. Jinora pudo sentir el suave viento que venia desde el mar y que eso la tranquilizaba, para estar dispuesta a recibir de manera excelente el entrenamiento de Yangchen.

-Jinora, ahora en este momento quiero que me mires para que aprendas tres técnicas que pueden servir de mucha ayuda en tu entrenamiento, ya en este momento podemos utilizar nuestros poderes.

Con el fin de probarlo, la bella joven lanzo una ráfaga de aire hacia el cielo, cerro sus manos para formar un puño y decir que esta lista en hacer dichas técnicas.

-Primero, -dijo la avatar, -empezaremos con la tromba de aire.

El cuerpo de Jinora quedo petrificado con solo escuchar el nombre de esa técnica, debido a lo que paso en su ceremonia para recibir los tatuajes de maestra del aire control.

-Jinora ¿Que te pasa? , -pregunto Yangchen, -parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-No, no es nada.

-No mientas Jinora, se que es algo relacionado con la técnica que voy a enseñar y mejorar, pero no te preocupes, la podrás dominar, -Sonrió la avatar.

Jinora se animo y decidió estar mas dispuesta a aprender la avanzada técnica a pesar de la gran pena que paso cuando estaba en frente de los periodistas y de sus familiares y amigos.

-¿Cual fue el error que tuviste al momento de hacer la tromba? , -pregunto Yangchen.

-La hice para llamar la atención.

-No fuiste humilde y que no había una amenaza que pondría en peligro a ti y a tu familia, inicialmente debes respirar hondo para así generar una tromba.

Dicho esto a los tres segundos, la avatar se monto en una gigantesca tromba de aire y que estuvo en el aire por 15 segundos. Jinora con lo que escucho pudo hacer una tromba, pero a los 10 segundos decidió bajar a la tierra firme porque dicha técnica avanzada requería bastante concentración, Yangchen hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a Jinora.

-Jinora, esta técnica requiere de mucho entrenamiento pero con bastante practica puedes dominarla. Ahora vamos con la agilidad extrema.

-¿Agilidad extrema?

-Es una técnica bastante avanzada que solo los avatares y mejores maestros aire del mundo podían tenerla bajo su control, al igual que la tromba también requiere su tiempo en aprenderla.

La avatar hizo una postura firme y se esfumo detrás de Jinora, la joven se pregunto donde estaba Yangchen y esta le puso la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jinora, en cambio la joven maestra aire no le dio miedo porque sabia que ellas dos eran las únicas en la isla.

-Jinora, aquí pon una postura firme y sal a correr. La joven así lo hizo, pero su velocidad era mucho menor, tanto así que la mujer sabia donde estaba la joven.

-Bien hecho Jinora, -dijo la avatar, pero falta mas por aprender.

-Si, yo se, -respondió la joven, -apenas estoy empezando.

-Las técnicas anteriores son solo ráfagas de aire comparada con la que te voy a enseñar.

-¿Cual técnica?

-Es la técnica especializada del aire control, o sea partícula control, -afirmo Yangchen, -Jinora empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Partícula control? ¿esa no era la técnica que corrompió a tu amigo Qiuu?

-Pues si, pero lo que hace que puedas aprenderla bien es que no tengas en tu corazón, odio u rencor, como por ejemplo en algún miembro de tu familia.

-¿Rencor en mi corazón? -La joven pensó en el posible rencor, y recordó los comentarios nefastos de su padre y de la pelea que tuvo contra Katara, y prefirió olvidar ese momento para no contaminar el dulce corazón de la maestra aire.

-Primero, debes tener un corazón noble para usar esta técnica, de lo contrario el poder te consumirá y te volverá agresiva. Cierra los ojos y deja que el amor cubra todo tu corazón.

Jinora así lo hizo y sintió un suave viento que acariciaba su cabello y su rostro. Luego la avatar dijo que moviera sus brazos sintiendo el viento, finalmente la avatar creo una serie de nubes en el cielo haciendo que lloviera. Jinora así lo hizo y creo mas nubes pero estas generaban mas lluvia.

-O sea mas que todo es como el control del clima.

-Exacto, a esta técnica especializada también se le conoce como clima control.

-¿Y podemos también retirar las nubes? -Jinora recordó una de las historias de su abuelo Aang cuando salvo una aldea entera con Katara, y que para eso tuvo que volar cerca de las nubes para controlarlas, pero con la técnica de partícula control no habrá necesidad de volar, ni ayuda de un maestro agua para controlar las nubes, ademas con la técnica se puede crear neblina y nubes que generan lluvia, nieve y granizo.

-Si, -respondió Yangchen, normalmente se requiere la ayuda de un maestro agua, pero con esta técnica, controlaremos las nubes desde el suelo y sin la ayuda de un maestro agua.

-Ahora Jinora, disipa las nubes.

La joven maestra aire cerro los ojos, movió sus brazos e hizo que las nubes y la lluvia se disiparan, haciendo que el sol brillara de nuevo.

-Mas que todo, es una técnica de generación de nubes, tormenta, granizo; así como de disipación, .Dijo Yangchen, -Pero debo darte una advertencia.

-No creo que sea gran problema Yangchen, -respondió Jinora.

-No, me refiero a que esta técnica especializada puede ser muy peligrosa, dependiendo del humor que tengas, o sea si tienes mucha rabia, tus nubes pueden llegar a ser incontrolables, e incluso puedes generar nubes venenosas que pueden asfixiar y matar a alguien; en otras palabras una técnica mucho mas letal que las cuchillas de aire. Y si estas muy enamorada de alguien, la técnica no tendrá un efecto bastante considerable y terminarías quedando vulnerable. Pero si es un amor moderado, o quieres defender a alguien que amas, la técnica tendrá mucho poder, pero se podrá controlar.

Jinora reflexiono sobre lo que dijo la avatar, ademas seria algo bastante raro que la joven maestra aire se enoje demasiado debido a su dulce personalidad. Ademas considerando que ella no tiene novio, ni tiene interés de casarse, la técnica seria fácil de controlar.

-Espero que mi técnica sea de gran ayuda para tu entrenamiento, -dijo la mujer. -Y considerando tu disposición y personalidad, el manejo de la técnica especializada sera tu responsabilidad, hasta luego Jinora.

-Hasta luego Yangchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jinora abrió los ojos y regreso en la bodega donde estaba el diario y salio del lugar, regreso por los pasillos en la biblioteca y corrió porque pensaba que era tarde (y que de hecho estaba a punto de anochecer). Miro las ventanas y el cielo mostraba el sol apunto de ocultarse, haciendo que Jinora se preocupara por lo que diría su padre.

-Espero que mi padre no se moleste. -La joven corrió rápidamente y choco contra un muchacho que estaba leyendo en un pasillo de la sección de literatura, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Ambos se levantaron y Jinora miro al joven que a simple vista era muy apuesto.

Era un joven que era cuatro años mayor que Jinora, era alto, bien parecido y guapo, tenia el pelo negro, piel blanca y lo que mas se notaba en el eran sus grandes ojos azules que lo caracterizaban, estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro que estaba un poco rasgada, unos pantalones marrones y una manilla que tenia los símbolos del fuego y el agua control ; la joven maestra aire se quedo mirándolo porque a simple vista era un joven muy apuesto; también, el muchacho de ojos azules miro a la maestra aire con mucho agrado pero ambos se dijeron tímidamente y de manera simultanea.

-Perdona...disculpa...emmm...fue un accidente...

Jinora corrió de nuevo considerando los posibles regaños de su padre, ademas que en el atardecer la familia regresaría a casa, pero los bellos ojos azules de ese muchacho quedaron en su mente; lo mismo paso con el joven que miro los hermosos ojos marrones de la maestra aire que quedaron en su mente.

* * *

**Bien, aquí Jinora aprende a usar partícula control (o clima control), que puse como la técnica especializada del Aire control; considerando que los otros elementos (agua: curación, sangre control; tierra: metal control; y fuego: generación y reedirección de relámpago) tienen técnicas especializadas. En el siguiente capitulo buscare enfatizar mas sobre el enigmático y apuesto joven, así como lo que dirá Tenzin ante la ausencia de su hija, y el entrenamiento duro que tendrá ella con la técnica especializada considerando que depende bastante de la actitud emocional de la maestra aire.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. :)**


	5. Aprendiento el arte y las emociones

**Hola a todo el mundo que lee por acá :) , aquí esta el quinto capitulo de esta historia y tratare de enfatizar mas la reacción de Tenzin, junto con el muchacho misterioso con que se choco Jinora después que la maestra aire aprendiera partícula control (o clima control, como lo quieran llamar)**

MtezPS: Aun considero bastante agradable tu presencia, la aprecio mucho :D; y estoy bien tratando de pasar estas vacaciones, las cuales ahora puedo actualizar mas rápido, y enfatizar en la técnica como tal y del muchacho que Jinora se enamoro a primera vista, a pesar de que en vacaciones me toca trabajar y hacer unos cursos en linea. Pero sigo diciendo, tratare de usar el tiempo para adelantar esta historia.

Disclaimer: Sigo diciendo que Legend of Korra ES de Nickelodeon y que este fic es para entretener solamente.

Capitulo 5: Aprendiendo el arte y manejando los sentimientos

Jinora regreso al despacho donde estarían su padre, Katara, la avatar, los padres de esta, el presidente, el rector, entre otras personas de la élite política y económica de Ciudad República y su padre frunció el ceño cuando la vio porque estaba ausente. Su Padre no dijo nada por educación, y prefirio seguir la reunión que tenia con los demás presentes.

Lo restante en la reunión solo se trataba los planes a futuro del museo, así como la responsabilidad por parte del gobierno en financiar los proyectos de la universidad. El presidente, y los demás de altos cargos se retiraron del despacho, y Tenzin con el ceño fruncido miraba a su hija con cara de que ella hizo algo malo, por el hecho que estuvo ausente toda la tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el Templo Aire de la Isla en la sala después de cenar, Korra, sus padres, Katara así como sus hijos, e incluyendo a Tenzin continuaban charlando sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde, en cambio el monje se preguntaba donde estaba Jinora en la tarde.

-Hija, -pregunto el monje con total tranquilidad, -¿Dónde estabas en la tarde mientras nosotros estábamos en la reunión?, pensé que te gustaba la cultura y vida de los antiguos Nómadas Aire.

-Sí, yo sé pero….

-Hijo, déjala en paz, -la interrumpió la anciana, -Además, como ella le gusta mucho la lectura, debió estar en la biblioteca leyendo.

-Eso es lo más obvio si hablamos de mi linda sobrina, -dijo Bumi alegrándose que Jinora le encantara la lectura, luego el ex general dirigió su mirada a su hermano, -Relájate hermanito, Jinora solo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo.

-¿Es eso verdad? Pregunto el monje.

-Sip, -dijo la maestra aire con total naturalidad; sin embargo, la morena sabía que Jinora no podía estar una tarde entera leyendo, a menos que haya estado leyendo una novela súper interesante o que habían tantos libros de diplomacia y asuntos mundiales, los cuales Jinora los habría leído todos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices Jinora?, pregunto la avatar.

-Korra ya ella dijo que si, -respondió la curandera.

Korra después no dijo nada, en cambio prefirió guardar sus comentarios para hablar con Jinora en privado.

-¿Qué leías Jinora? ,-pregunto dulcemente Katara.

-Más que todo como hacer un proceso de paz con los espíritus, así como con tribus y grupos étnicos que están en guerra entre sí, historia, dragones, cosas así.

-Tranquilo hermanito, -dijo Kya, -Jinora estaba fuera de peligro, ni siquiera salió del edificio donde estaban.

En otras palabras todos salieron convencidos de que la joven maestra aire estaba leyendo en toda la tarde, pero Korra (considerando que ella conoce bastante a Jinora) tenía la intuición de que ella estaba haciendo algo más que leyendo.

Todos los presentes en la sala fueron alistar el equipaje ya que mañana partirían temprano, Korra tenía que ir a una misión con las Fuerzas Unidas en Isla Cola de Ballena, así como sus padres que tenían que regresar a casa, sobre todo porque Tonraq era el jefe tribal de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Katara, su hija Kya para retomar las actividades de sanación. En otras palabras seria un viaje largo para retomar el trabajo.

La joven maestra aire se fue a su cuarto y sintió la presencia de Korra detrás de ella.

-Que pasa Korra? ¿Vas a dormir temprano para ir temprano? ,-pregunto Jinora.

-No, no es eso, siento que hiciste algo más que leer en la biblioteca. –Exclamo la morena.

Jinora sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, pero la avatar puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven maestra aire como muestra que está dispuesta a escuchar, además sería la última conversación que tendría Jinora con la avatar, porque ella estaría ocupada en un viaje con las Fuerzas Unidas para mantener el orden mundial.

-¿Qué hacías en la tarde en la biblioteca? ,-pregunto Korra con una sonrisa.

-Bien quería explorar más el pasado de mi etnia, lo que mi padre quería que hiciera.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que literalmente viaje al pasado.

-¿Viajar al pasado? ,-dudo la morena.

-Viaje con una de tus vidas pasadas, el avatar Yangchen.

-¿El avatar Yangchen?, ¿La antigua avatar maestra aire?

-Esa misma

-¿Y qué te enseño o que te dijo?

-Sobre una antigua técnica especializada de los maestros aire, se llama partícula control.

-¿Partícula control?

-Es una técnica que me enseño la antigua avatar, también se le conoce como clima control.

-¿O sea puedes controlar el clima con esa técnica?

-Exacto, solo mira. –En ese instante, la maestra aire miro el cielo por la ventana y la morena se acerco para observar uno de los movimientos de partícula control. La joven maestra aire movió sus brazos con el fin de cubrir la luna creciente con unas nubes que fueron creadas por ella en ese instante. La avatar se sorprendió de la técnica de Jinora considerando que para mover las nubes hay que volar sobre ellas y que haya un maestro agua y maestro aire para hacerlo.

-Jinora, veo que aprendiste una técnica que puede ser de mucha ayuda, en caso de que haya calor. –Bromeo la morena.

-Pues sí, apenas se crear, desplazar y desvanecer nubes; mañana después de que te vayas iré al parque para crear nubes que generen lluvia y nieve.

-Creo que lo podrás hacer, pero como toda técnica especializada, hay veces que el poder puede dominarte, ¿no? –Pregunto preocupada la avatar, -en el agua control esta la técnica especializada de la sangre control, y todos los que la han dominado, siempre terminaron consumidos por el poder.

Jinora recordó en ese momento la historia de Qiuu que le conto Yangchen y la joven le conto a Korra la historia del corrompido maestro aire que vivió en los tiempos de la antigua avatar maestra aire, que termino siendo poseído por la ansia de poder debido a la técnica especializada de aire control, que su ira derroto a un gigantesco ejercito de la Nación del Fuego y que casi destruye el Templo Aire del Oeste. Korra escucho la historia que contaba Jinora con una mezcla entre miedo y sorpresa.

-Vaya, debió ser una persona muy cruel, siendo Nómada Aire, espero que la ansia de poder no te domine, pero dudo que tengas ese deseo. –Dijo la morena, segura de que Jinora no terminaría como Qiuu.

-Tranquila amiga, no seré un monstruo sediento de poder, -sonrió Jinora, -además Yangchen me advirtió que debo ser más consciente de mis emociones, es decir evitar estar enojada o irritada, o evitar el amor en exceso.

-¿O sea no puedes enamorarte, Ji? ,-pregunto Korra preocupada, porque ella no quería que su amiga estuviese solita.

-Recuerdo que Yangchen me dijo que si protejo a alguien que amo con la técnica esta se vuelve más fuerte. –Dijo la joven.

-¿Ya encontraste a tu media naranja? ,-Pregunto la morena, Jinora se sonrojo y esta trato de ocultar sus mejillas rojas, la avatar miro las mejillas rojas de su amiga y dedujo que posiblemente la había encontrado.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo más que estar una tarde leyendo o aprendiendo técnicas de aire control con una de mis vidas pasadas. –Respondió la morena. – ¿Como era?

-No me acuerdo bien, -respondió apenada la joven, -solo me acuerdo que tenía unos grandes ojos azules y una manilla con los símbolos del fuego y agua control, se veía un poco mayor que yo, y que estaba en la sección de literatura en la biblioteca.

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama? ,-dijo Korra.

- No sé, no pude hablar con el por temor a que mi padre me regañara, solo choque con él y lo mire directamente a los ojos por unos minutos, -dijo Jinora entristecida, pensando que no lo vería de nuevo.

-No te pongas triste, es posible que en la biblioteca lo encuentres o en el entrenamiento que vas a hacer en el parque. –Menciono la morena para animar a Jinora, -además Ji, recuerda que hay que ser optimista si quieres lograr lo que tu corazón desea y escuchando que te vio por unos minutos siento que él también se enamoro de ti.

Jinora sintió que sus ojos brillaban y pensaba en que encontraría de nuevo a ese muchacho. Korra la miro con sus ojos azules a la joven maestra aire con el fin de darle un consejo.

-¿Puedo decirte un consejo Ji?

-¿Dime Korra?

-No le digas que tu estas enamorada de él; puede que se espante, deja que él diga que está enamorado de ti, o sea no te precipites.

-Dale Korra.

-Bueno Ji, mañana partiré a un viaje y quizás regrese a Ciudad República, espero que te vaya bien y que te vaya súper en el entrenamiento de tu técnica especializada, espero que encuentres a ese joven.

-Gracias amiga, eres la mejor, -dijo la joven maestra aire. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Creo que es hora de dormir, Ji; así que pongámonos la pijama porque mañana será un gran día.

-Y así será, respondió Jinora animada.

Jinora y su amiga Korra se prepararon para irse a dormir; una, mañana tenía que ir hacia la Isla Cola de Ballena para seguir su labor de mantener el orden y equilibrio del mundo, y otra tenía que mejorar sus técnicas de aire control y buscar a ese muchacho de ojos azules que parece que le robo el corazón de la maestra aire.

-Se que lo veré de nuevo, -pensó Jinora de manera optimista.

La noche paso rápidamente para todos los que dormían en el Templo Aire de la Isla, y al día siguiente, Katara, Korra, sus padres Tonraq y Senna, y los hermanos de Tenzin, Bumi y Kya estuvieron en el muelle para zarpar hacia sus respectivos destinos, el barco iba hacia el Puerto de la Capital de la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero primero haría dos paradas, una en la Isla Cola de Ballena y otra en la Isla Kyoshi.

La familia de maestros aire estaba en el muelle para despedirlos y que reunirse de nuevo tomaría un gran tiempo.

-Te extrañare amiga mía, -dijo la morena abrazando a Jinora, -la joven maestra aire estuvo a punto de partir en llanto, y detrás apareció Katara para consolar a su nieta.

-No te preocupes Jinora, -Te enviaremos cartas para que no te sientas sola. –Dijo la anciana.

-Tranquila Ji, -Dijo la avatar feliz, -Como dijo Katara te enviaremos cartas, y cualquier percance que pase acá en la ciudad, vendré rápidamente.

-Gracias Korra, -respondió la joven.

-Fue un placer para todos, espero que nos podamos reunir de nuevo, pero esta vez seria para la boda de Jinora, -Dijo Kya alegremente, y las mejillas de la joven maestra aire se pusieron rojas y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha.

-Esperemos que así sea, -dijo el general retirado y después puso su mano derecha en el hombro del monje, -Y hermanito, no dejes que tu enojo te domine.

La familia de maestros aire despidió y desearon un feliz viaje a Korra, a Katara, así como a los demás que iban en el viaje. Tenzin, Pema y sus hijos alzaron sus brazos para despedirlos y después la familia regreso al Templo Aire de la Isla para continuar el entrenamiento de aire control.

Ya en el Templo Aire de la Isla, Tenzin le iba a enseñar a sus hijos la técnica de mayor agilidad, con el fin de moverse más rápido. Por mas de 3 horas, Ikki, Meelo y Rohan trataban de hacer la técnica, por más que lo intentaban pero sin éxito, e Ikki solo estuvo saltando todo el rato, e hizo que el monje tuviera como reacción que le dijera a Jinora que hiciera la técnica para enseñar como se hace; en cambio Jinora pudo realizarla correctamente, pero sorprendió a Tenzin ya que se movió mas rápido de lo que se esperaba de la técnica.

-Jinora hizo trampa, -dijo Ikki molesta.

-No hija, ella lo hizo bien, -respondió el monje.

-Pero ella fue muy rápido, tanto que no la pude ver, -respondió la adolescente enérgica.

-Ten en cuenta que ella es una adulta y tiene más fuerza e inteligencia para hacer esta técnica, por eso es que ella pudo aprenderla rápidamente. –Dijo el monje pero con el fin de animarlos les afirmo a Ikki y a los dos hermanos menores que la técnica pueden aprenderla pero se requeriría semanas, e incluso meses en aprenderla.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, Tenzin se sintió en parte decepcionado porque Ikki, Meelo y Rohan intentaban aprender y estaban dispuestos, pero parecía que no podían aprenderla, y a la vez feliz porque veía que Jinora había podido aprender la técnica rápidamente. La joven maestra aire se acerco a su padre para que este la felicitara.

-Jinora, me alegra que hayas podido aprender todas las técnicas de maestro aire para así convertirte en una fuerte maestra del aire control. Pero te faltara mucho para que aprendas las técnicas mas avanzadas.

La maestra aire sonrió y le pregunto sobre la técnica especializada de aire control, es decir sobre la técnica de partícula control y de que podía controlar el clima con la técnica especializada de aire control.

-¿Partícula control?, me parece haber leído sobre esa técnica en alguna parte, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho, se que es una técnica especializada muy antigua del aire control para cambiar el clima pero de resto no se. -Dijo el monje.

-¿O sea si sabias que había una técnica especializada del aire control?, dijo Jinora con sus manos en la cintura.

-Pues si, pero es que una técnica tan antigua que apenas existe en los libros y pergaminos de cultura y sociedad de los Nómadas Aire, pero sobre su enseñanza y manejo están envueltos en el misterio, -afirmo el monje, -pero espero que con los vestigios arqueológicos encontrados en el Templo Aire del Oeste se pueda investigar un poco mas de la técnica.

-¿Papi? ,-interrumpió la joven

-¿Dime hija?

-¿sabias que puedo manejar partícula control?

-¿La puedes manejar? ,-Pregunto sorprendido el monje, -es imposible que tu hayas aprendido esa técnica, a no ser que te haya enseñado en sueños, un maestro aire de hace mas de 2000 años.

Luego la joven movió sus brazos y genero unas nubes en el cielo que cubrieron el sol haciendo que el clima estuviese más fresco, Tenzin se sorprendió.

-Imposible….. a menos que…..

-¿Un antiguo espíritu me enseñara? ,-interrumpió la joven. ,-de hecho el espíritu de Yangchen me enseño la técnica especializada.

-¿Yangchen?, -¿Cómo pudiste contactar con la antigua avatar maestra aire?, -Pregunto Tenzin sorprendido y con ganas de arrancarse los pelos, teniendo en cuenta que su hija aprendió una técnica muy antigua enseñada por una de las vidas pasadas de Korra.

-¿Recuerdas que estuve ausente en la biblioteca?

-¿Si? ¿Pero como aprendiste la técnica, Jinora? ¿Leiste el diario de Yangchen?

-Sí, papi, y pude aprender bastante de los Nómadas Aire de hace 500 años, su cultura y como vivían porque el espíritu de Yangchen me enseño

El monje sonrió con escuchar lo último, pero se preocupo en parte porque su hija había aprendido una técnica que podría parecer incontrolable, pero contrario a su personalidad dejo que Jinora usara la técnica especializada bajo su responsabilidad, considerando que ella ya es una maestra del aire control.

-Jinora, espero que puedas usar y aprender esa técnica bajo tu responsabilidad, -dijo Tenzin, -además no creo que sea una gran amenaza.

-Gracias papi, -respondió alegremente la joven, y después ella le pregunto a su padre si podía ir al parque central de la ciudad para, según ella, de mejorar la técnica especializada.

-¿Y porque no entrenas acá?, -Es más seguro y en el parque a veces se reúnen maleantes.

-Tranquilo papi, además con mi maestría en el aire control podre cuidarme sola.

El monje se quedo pensativo, en un lado quería que su hija entrenara en el Templo Aire de la Isla considerando que es más seguro, mucho más que en el parque. Pero sabía que Jinora podía defenderse sola porque podía usar las cuchillas de aire, una técnica de maestro aire, que resulta letal. Además no era de noche lo cual el parque resultaría seguro. En cambio Tenzin quiso que su hija le hiciera un favor.

-¿Jinora?

-¿Podrías ir a la tienda de seda a comprar varias mantas?, -Pema las necesita para adornar varias partes de la case.

-Dale.

Pero déjame ponerte un pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrir tu frente, no quiero que llames la atención.

-Como tú digas papa, -respondió la joven de forma indiferente.

El monje le dio dinero a su hija para que comprara las telas que necesitaba Pema para decoración y un pañuelo que cubriría la flecha de su frente, lo mejor para Jinora era que la mejor tiendas de seda y telas quedaba muy cerca del Parque Central de Ciudad República y así la joven maestra aire podría buscar a ese muchacho de ojos azules, como había dicho Korra la noche anterior, pero sabía que encontrarlo de nuevo tendría que ser una gigantesca casualidad.

Jinora se fue en su planeador hacia el puerto y tomo un vehículo hacia la tienda de seda, después de 30 minutos en el aire, compro las telas y en vez de volar directamente al Templo Aire de la Isla, se fue al Parque Central para mejorar la técnica de partícula control. Ya en el parque, Jinora se acerco al lago y miro su rostro y sonrió, dejo su planeador y las telas compradas debajo de un árbol y luego se puso en la postura que le había enseñado la avatar Yangchen para ejecutar la técnica especializada.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, en un instante creo unas nubes que cubrieron la superficie del lago, en tres minutos después decidió desvanecer las nubes.

-Se que partícula control es más que crear y desvanecer nubes, -pensó Jinora un poco frustrada, ya que la técnica especializada también implica crear nubes con lluvia, tormentas, nieve y granizo. De nuevo hizo la postura y creó una nube de lluvia que mojaba sus manos. Jinora sintió satisfacción por dentro.

-¡Qué bien!, -pensó Jinora viendo la nube de lluvia que creo. Después con una ráfaga, envió la nube de lluvia hacia el cielo para expandirla y crear una nube que generaba una llovizna.

-Genial, ahora si puedo controlar el clima, -Pensó la maestra aire entusiasmada. Después de eso, creaba nubes de nieve, granizo y lluvia y las desvanecía, pero tenía la precaución de no crear nubes grandes para no mojar las telas que había comprado.

-Eres genial manejando el clima, dijo una misteriosa voz masculina detrás de Jinora.

-¿Quién eres?, -No te acerques, -respondí la joven asustada en actitud de atacar con una ráfaga de aire.

-No tranquila soy yo, -y apareció el joven de ojos azules que Jinora se había chocado en la biblioteca. Los ojos de Jinora quedaron brillantes y sentía que su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente.

-Hola chica maestra aire, o más bien ¿debería llamarte Jinora? ,-Dicho esto el apuesto muchacho quito la venda que tenia Jinora en su cabeza que cubría la flecha. La joven tenía las mejillas rojas.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Eres la primera maestra del aire control en más de 150 años, además leí en el periódico la noticia sobre tu ceremonia y que en la entrega de las becas para la universidad te pude ver pero no te preste tanta atención. –Dijo el muchacho con total educación, a pesar de que vestía unos pantalones un poco rasgados, pero que a simple vista no se notaba ese desperfecto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, -pregunto la joven.

-Me llamo Kang y soy maestro fuego.

-¿Maestro fuego?, ¿pero porque tienes los ojos azules?, -los maestros fuego suelen tener los ojos claros o ámbar.

Kang miro su manilla que tenia los símbolos del agua y fuego control y era un regalo que le dieron sus padres antes que estos dos murieran a manos de una fuerte tormenta tropical en un pueblo a unos 300 kilómetros al sureste de Ciudad República.

-Esta es mi manilla y la hicieron mi mama que era una curandera maestra agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte y tenía los ojos azules más intensos que otras personas en el Polo Norte, y mi padre que era un capitán de la armada de fuego.

-Que linda, -dijo Jinora mirando que la manilla tenía unos trozos diminutos de un rubí y de un zafiro muy diminuto, -debes apreciarla bastante.

-Sí, sobre todo porque es lo único que tengo de ellos; ellos murieron en un huracán en un poblado pesquero a cinco horas en barco desde Ciudad República.

-Vaya, debió ser muy doloroso, -exclamo la joven compadeciéndose de lo que dijo Kang.

-Sí, pero lo pasado, paso, y ahora lo que importa es mi futuro como repartidor de periódicos y mi carrera como estudiante de literatura.

-¿Estudias literatura?

-En un mes empiezo los estudios en la Universidad de Ciudad República, gane una beca para eso.

-¡Que genial!, -respondió Jinora, -Yo también voy a estudiar en esa universidad gracias a una beca.

-¿Y qué vas a estudiar? ,-pregunto el maestro fuego.

-Diplomacia. –Menciono la maestra aire animada.

-¿Resolución de conflictos, verdad?

-Si, además como maestra aire debo mantener la filosofía de no pelear con los espíritus o con otras personas.

-Conviene bastante, -dijo Kang, -sobre todo porque los espíritus andan molestando mucho en zonas donde los humanos tienen muchos intereses, como por ejemplo en los alrededores del Templo Aire del Norte.

Después, ambos empezaron a charlar de diversos temas que iban de lo que hacia Korra, hasta la situación actual de Ciudad República, lo que harán en el largo plazo, entre otros temas más. Jinora estuvo mirando constantemente los ojos azules de Kang, así como este a los ojos marrones de la maestra aire, y se sentía una atracción mutua entre ambos dos, pero eso sí, ninguno de los dos quería decirle lo que sentía uno por el otro, ya que apenas se estaban conociendo.

Luego Jinora recordó que tenía que llevar las telas a su mama, y vio que paso mucho tiempo dominando partícula control, mas la charla que tenia con Kang; y como el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la joven maestra aire recogió las telas y su planeador a prisa, pero tuvo la precaución de preguntar el número de teléfono y la dirección del muchacho maestro fuego. Kang y Jinora se intercambiaron los datos con el fin de futuros encuentros, porque parecía ser que un amor entre ellos dos podría florecer.

* * *

**Jinora encontró a quien sería su media naranja, y que lo veremos más adelante en los siguientes capítulos; el nombre de Kang es chino y significa bien ser, o sea bien ser personalmente con la maestra aire, alguien que se preocuparía por ella (además de Korra, la cual no la veremos en los caps siguientes, y Tenzin). Tengan en cuenta que partícula control mas Jinora enamorada, podría ser positivo o negativo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Bye**


End file.
